1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator device including a vibration plate provided on one surface of a substrate having pressure generating chambers formed therein and piezoelectric elements provided on the vibration plate. In addition, the present invention also relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuator device including piezoelectric elements displaced by applying a voltage is mounted, for example, on a liquid jet head ejecting liquid droplets or the like. As such a liquid jet head, there has been known, for example, an ink-jet recording head in which a part of pressure generating chambers communicating with nozzle orifices is formed of a vibration plate. The vibration plate thereof is deformed by piezoelectric elements, thus ink in the pressure generating chambers is pressurized and ink droplets are ejected from the nozzle orifices. There are two types of ink-jet recording heads which have been put to practical use, which include: one using a piezoelectric actuator device of a longitudinal vibration mode, which extends and contracts in an axial direction of a piezoelectric element; and one using a piezoelectric actuator device of a flexure vibration mode.
Here, as the latter ink-jet recording head, there has been known one including: a passage-forming substrate in which pressure generating chambers communicating with nozzle orifices are formed; and piezoelectric elements provided on one surface of the passage-forming substrate with a vibration plate interposed therebetween (for example, see Patent Document 1). Moreover, the vibration plate of this ink-jet recording head is formed of a silicon oxide film formed by thermally oxidizing the one surface of the passage-forming substrate, and a zirconium oxide film formed on this silicon oxide film.
In such an ink-jet recording head, there is a problem that adhesion of the silicon oxide film and the zirconium oxide film, which form the vibration plate, is not sufficient and that both films are peeled off or the like. Note that such a problem exists not only in the actuator device mounted on the liquid jet head such as the ink-jet recording head but also in an actuator device mounted on another head.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-298219 ([0037] and [0038], FIG. 1)